Let It Be
Let It Be by The Beatles is featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Kitty, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. Kurt, Rachel and Santana find out that Rachel has received the part of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. As the three celebrate with the customers at the Diner, the song begins in the New York Bushwick Apartment. Rachel joins Dani, Kurt and Santana as they sing, celebrating her good news with a bottle of champagne. Back in the auditorium, the New Directions sing the same song, dressed in special clothing as Will looks on at them. The New Directions clap and hug each other as soon as the song has finished. Lyrics Rachel: When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Santana: And in my hour of darkness She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Rachel (with Santana): Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be (Whisper words of wisdom, let it be) (Santana: Hee!) Tina (and Artie): And when the broken hearted people Living in the world agree (There will be an answer, let it be) Kitty (and Artie): For though they may be parted There is still a chance that they will see (There will be an answer, let it be, hee!) (Artie: Ooh!) New Directions: Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be There will be an answer Let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Ooooh Ooooh Ahhhh! Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Kurt: And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine until tomorrow Let it be Santana (with Kurt): I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me (Speaking words of wisdom, let it be, hee!) Artie with New Directions (New Directions): Let it be (Let it be) Let it be, yeah, let it be Oh, there will be an answer Let it be (Artie: Hee!) Let it be (Let it be) Let it be (Yeah, let it be)(Artie: Oh, whoa!) New Directions: There will be an answer Let it be, hee (Artie: Let it be, let it be!) Let it be, let it be (Artie: Oh!) Let it be, yeah, let it be (Artie: Oh, Oh!) Artie with New Directions: Whisper words of wisdom Let it be, hee! Trivia *Kevin McHale (Artie) and Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) sang this song together in Paris on July 7, 2011. *Kevin McHale sang this song for his audition for Glee. *Kevin has the words "Let It Be" tattooed on his arm. *Jenna Ushkowitz performed this at the Kindred Foundation for Adoption’s Inaugural Fundraiser. Errors *When Tina's solo is shown, the background of the auditorium doesn't have any lights but when Artie joins her, the lights suddenly appear. *When the New Directions sing the chorus, Tina is seen in the front middle. But, in the next scene, she is seen walking up and then standing in the same spot. Gallery Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu4jhsSzpi1s07ow9o1 250.gif Let It Be bts.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.36.12.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.36.27.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.36.56.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.37.19.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.37.44.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.07.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.17.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.38.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.50.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.38.59.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.39.16.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.39.52.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.40.15.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.40.37.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.41.25.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.41.48.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.42.06.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.42.36.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.43.10.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.43.27.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.44.32.png Screen Shot 2013-10-10 at 12.44.54.png Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n2175t1KQx1qfgg1ao3 250.gif let it be season 5.jpg tumblr n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr_n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n843j3XHMA1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif let it be.png Let It Be New Directions.jpg let it be.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Sings the Beatles